Overprotected
by sezza43
Summary: Isabel's felling overprotected but alone. (A/I Isabel's POV) First non Candie fic but well worth the read.(I hope)


Disclaimer: I own nothing nor do I own the song.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: Isabel's feeling overprotected but alone. (A/I Isabel's POV)  
  
Spoilers: Destiny so don't read if you haven't seen. Or do but be warned.  
  
Authors note: First Stargazer fic so be nice with reviews. But don't worry Candies I haven't left you I just couldn't get this idea or song out of my head. */ means song  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*/I need time, love, joy/*  
  
*/I need space, love/*  
  
*/I need... me/*  
  
*/Action! /*  
  
  
  
  
  
Destiny. It seems I'm bound by it, all because of Tess. But I don't want it. I want Alex.  
  
  
  
Alex Whitman is my real Destiny. My future. I'm in love with him but cannot tell him in fear of his safety. If he ever got hurt because of who I am I don't know what I'd do. But he is persistent. It's one of the reasons why I love him. I push him away and he comes back every time like nothing happened. He's like an adorable puppy you just can't help but love. I love him but I cannot tell him.  
  
  
  
  
  
*/Say hello to the girl that I am/*  
  
*/You're gonna have to see through my perspective/*  
  
*/I need to make mistakes just to learn who I am/*  
  
*/And I don't wanna be so damn protected/*  
  
*/There must be another way/*  
  
*/'Cause I believe in taking chances/*  
  
*/But who am I to say/*  
  
*/What a girl is to do/*  
  
*/God I need some answers.../*  
  
  
  
  
  
Michael. My supposed Destiny. My betrothed. But in my mind he is my brother and I could never love him as anything different. When those dreams started I thought what I felt was strange. I knew I loved him but not in the way I was supposed to. Every time we kissed in the dream plane there was no passion, no love, nothing. The kisses were empty. Michael said he felt the same. Because of that I don't think we loved each other in that way in our past lives. We couldn't have. Especially since I betrayed him and my family for the enemy.  
  
  
  
  
  
*/What am I to do with my life?/* */(You will find it out don't worry)/*  
  
*/How am I supposed to know what's right?/*  
  
*/(You just gotta do it your way)/*  
  
*/I can't help the way I feel/*  
  
*/But my life has been so overprotected/*  
  
  
  
  
  
Max. My brother. He tries to protect me with everything he has. Since Tess came it has gotten much worse. He won't even let me go out anymore without a chaperon. It's gotten to the point were I just want to run away. I can't handle everything and with Max's constant need to be with me I swear I'm going to crack. But I don't. I keep it together for his sake. He is really confused over the whole Tess thing and I think he feels out of control so he sort of uses me to get it back. But I don't mind. He's my brother and I understand him. He wants to protect me and keep me safe. But in the back of my mind I get a nagging feeling that it also has something to do with the fact that I killed him in my past life. He doesn't want it to happen again so he has someone be with me at all times. I feel overprotected yet so alone.  
  
  
  
  
  
*/I am protected by all these great men but let down by one./*  
  
*/I tell them what I like, what I want and what I don't/*  
  
*/But everytime I do, I stand corrected/*  
  
*/Things that I've been told, I can't believe what I hear about the world/*  
  
*/I realize I'm overprotected/*  
  
*/There must be another way/*  
  
*/'Cause I believe in taking chances/*  
  
*/But who am I to say/*  
  
*/What a girl is to do/*  
  
*/God I need some answers.../*  
  
  
  
Kivar. My enemy. My lover. I betrayed my family for this man. Everyone I loved died because I fell under the enemies spell. I was a fool in my past life and it's slowly catching up to me with a vengeance. He has been haunting me since Tess came. Max and Michael can't even look at me like they used to. They say they don't blame me because it's not who I am now. But what do they know. Maybe I am the same person. Maybe I am a killer. I'd like to think I wasn't due to the fact that it sickens me to the core to even think about killing someone I loved, but I'm still young. Who's to say if Kivar decides to return history won't repeat itself? These are the questions I now wake up everyday wishing I had answers to. Was I really a bad person back then? Am I a killer? Who am I really?  
  
  
  
*/What am I to do with my life?/*  
  
*/(You will find it out don't worry)/*  
  
*/How am I supposed to know what's right?/*  
  
*/(You just gotta do it your way)/*  
  
*/I can't help the way I feel/*  
  
*/but my life has been so overprotected/*  
  
  
  
Vilandra. That was my name on Antar. The name that will forever have nothing but bad memories attached to it. Every time I hear it I shudder. It's not who I am. My name is Isabel Evans. I have two parents who I love and who love me. Not like the ones who abandoned us here. I'll admit that when Max and I received our mother's message I was happy. But then the happiness was replaced with anger over the fact that they left us. They sent us here. If I had a choice to go back I wouldn't take it. I belong here on earth with mom, dad, Alex and my friends. I enjoy acting like a human. Pretending I am one. However I could never tell Max or Michael that. They want to leave and if they did I would go with them. They are my family and I won't abandon them.  
  
  
  
*/I need time... love... I need space/*  
  
  
  
What I want though is to be free to live my own life. I want to be free from Destiny. Free from Antar. Free from Vilandra. I want to be free to choose how I want my life to be. I want to be free to love Alex. I just want to be free. But I can never be.  
  
  
  
*/I don't need nobody telling me just what I wanna/*  
  
*/what I what what what I'm gonna do about my destiny/*  
  
*/I say no, no... Nobody's telling me just what I wanna... do do/*  
  
*/I'm so fed up with people telling me to be someone else but me.../*  
  
  
  
Even though I have Max, Michael, Alex and my parents protecting me I also protect myself. Hence the Ice Queen act. And it's just that. An act. Max, Michael and I all made a pact not to get attached to anyone. But all that changed when Max saved Liz. He fell in love. Michael met Maria and I met Alex. However we still try to keep ourselves closed off. We have to. To protect them. To protect ourselves.  
  
  
  
*/What am I to do with my life?/*  
  
*/(You will find it out don't worry)/*  
  
*/How am I supposed to know what's right?/*  
  
*/(You just gotta do it your way)/*  
  
*/I can't help the way I feel/*  
  
*/But my life has been so overprotected/*  
  
  
  
I don't know what I want from life but I do know is that I want it here. Here amongst family and friends. I have Max and Michael to protect me, my friends and Family to watch over me and Alex to love me. What more could a girl want? Truthfully I want Tess gone. She has done nothing but destroy my family's lives and mine since she arrived. That is the one thing I definitely want.  
  
  
  
*/I don't need nobody telling me just what I wanna/*  
  
*/what I what, what, what I'm gonna do about my destiny/*  
  
*/I say no no... Nobody's telling me just what I wanna... do do/*  
  
*/I'm so fed up with people telling me to be someone else but me/*  
  
  
  
I am haunted By my past and taunted by the future. I am bound by Destiny. A Destiny I don't want. But I am protected. I am loved. And for that I will be forever grateful. I am happy with that knowledge. Even if it only lasts a little while.  
  
  
  
*/What am I to do with my life?/*  
  
*/(You will find it out don't worry)/*  
  
*/How am I supposed to know what's right?/*  
  
*/(You just gotta do it your way)/*  
  
*/I can't help the way I feel/*  
  
*/but my life has been so overprotected/*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
******************* Ok. I must say that I am not a Briny fan but I was board and flicking through the channels when I stopped on Channel V and heard this song. I've heard it before but I never really took notice of the lyrics. But for some insane reason today I did and upon hearing it I thought that this is a perfect song for Isabel in the after effects of Destiny. This is also the first none Candy fic I have written so please be nice all you stargazer fans who read this. I hope I have captured Isabel's feelings to the best of your liking. 


End file.
